prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
James Whistler
James Whistler is an Australian inmate in Sona. After having a Scylla card, Whistler was killed by Wyatt. After his death, the original card was already by Stuart Tuxhorn, a Scylla-card holder. Biography Background Before Whistler was incarcerated in the Sona Federal Penitentiary, he allegedly was a fisherman, running a charter boat between America and Australia. One day, he got a call demanding to know exactly where he took a naturalist of some sort who took water samples and measurements. He then worked for Gretchen Morgan. He said he couldn't remember – but then government types started snooping around. When James had a bar fight, he killed the Mayor's son, leading to his incarceration in Sona. The people who are trying to get him out demand that as soon as they do, he show them where he took that guy. After he was transfered into Sona, he hid into a crawlspace as most inmates wanted to turn him in to The Mayor for their freedom. Season 3 Whistler was first found, because of Bellick behind a wall. Bellick later reported to Michael in exchange for water where Whistler was hiding himself, but Mahone did found him first. Whistler said to Mahone that he was the typicial policeman, having a wife and kid, can't sleeping good and being a drunk. Whistler, Michael and Mahone then tried to escape, but they failed. Whistler later escaped with McGrady, Michael and Mahone. Whistler was running away before the exchange and Lincoln did attack him. While finally changing from places with LJ, Whistler was running away with Gretchen and did leave his love, Sophia Lugo. Whistler was later seen with Mahone and Gretchen, leaving the bar. After Season 3 Between the 3 weeks, Gretchen, Mahone and Whistler worked out a plan to get a Scylla-card and make an end to the Company. Season 4 Mahone takes Whistler to Stampede Industries to retrieve Scylla. Whistler then kills Jason Lief inside the hotel and takes what he believes to be Scylla. He was in the process of copying the card when Michael interrupts him, making the card copy incomplete. Later on, he gave the copy to Tuxhorn and kept the original for himself. Mahone tells Michael that he and Whistler have been working against The Company to destroy it. After The General realizes the card was a duplicate, he sends Wyatt to kill Whistler and retrieve the original card. Whistler then was shot by Wyatt from the back of head and his dead body was later found by an unknown person. Post-Death Season 4 Donald mentioned to Michael that Whistler should give him the first Scylla-card, but never finished this because he was killed. He also later appeared on a picture in Going Under. Whistler was a few times mentioned by Michael, Mahone, Miriam Holtz, Gretchen and T-Bag. Following Whistler's death, T-Bag did take over the role from Whistler as Cole Pfeiffer. When T-Bag was in troubles, a few men rescued him. T-Bag then saw a paper and explained that his friend, Gary Miller died. T-Bag then was using the key from Whistler and changed his name in Cole Pfeiffer and even thanked him. T-Bag then was changing the passport, so he could have access to GATE. Appearances Trivia *Donald Self has met James Whistler at some point in his life and Whistler was trying to give him the Scylla card. **The only reason why Whistler could work for Self, is that Self did visit Sona and asked him to make a deal with him to get the Scylla cards. *James Whistler could have been named after James Abbott McNeill Whistler. *James along with Veronica Donovan appears first in the first season they appear in all the episodes of that season and then they die in the season premiere. *James Whistler and Michael Scofield are both indirect responsible for each other's deaths. Whistler gave Brad Bellick a letter, which he gave to both World and Michael. Since World died, Sophia Lugo used it to get a Birds Guidebook. This led to the Scylla. Michael however did break out Whistler (along with Mahone and McGrady), which did lead later to his death. *After Whistler's death, it's revealed that he had arranged to sell Scylla to Feng Huan, a Chinese businessman in exchange for $125 million. Whistler was planning on using the alias, "Cole Pfeiffer" to work at GATE, and break into the Company Headquarters to steal Scylla. *James, a former main character was killed by Wyatt Mathewson. Veronica Donovan was also a main character at that time, but was killed by Agent Blondie. Both Wyatt and Blondie were Company operatives and both were killed by Mahone. *James's death actually made T-Bag a better person. With his person as "Cole Pfeiffer", T-Bag actually did more good things then bad things in that season. *Whistler is the first person to die of the Sona Four. **Whistler is also the only to die because of gunshot wounds of the Sona Four. *He along with Bruce Bennett and Cameron Mahone appeared in multiple seasons before being killed by Wyatt. See also *Ironic deaths *James Whistler/Relationships Category:Criminals Category:Main characters Category:Characters in Michael Scofield's mind Category:Scylla deaths Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Non-female killers Category:Sona escapees Category:Murders Category:Killed by Wyatt Mathewson Whistler, James